The present invention relates generally to a system and method for cleaning and slip-resistant treatment of surface coverings, particularly hard mineral surface coverings particularly those which are silicon-containing. Examples of these surface coverings are floor coverings such as tile and cement or concrete. These floors are durable and can be readily cleaned. A particular problem are commercial floor surfaces which are monitored by government public health agencies. In this instance, these commercial floor coverings must be cleaned on a daily basis with a chemical cleaning agent such as bleaching agents, degreasing detergents, powder cleaners and steam cleaners.
Another aspect of this cleaning problem is the slippery nature of these types of floor coverings. These floors should be made to be slip-resistant in order to avoid accidents. Therefore standards have been established for these floor coverings wherein a minimum dynamic coefficient of friction, measured according to ASTM Test No. C1028-89, was established of at least 0.6. However the use of conventional cleaning agents reduces the coefficient of friction to an unsafe level. This problem is caused by residual amounts of cleaner which coat the surface of the floor covering forming an unwanted layer thereon. Furthermore, moisture is trapped beneath the layers of cleaner residue which breeds germs and contaminants.
Several prior art U.S. patents address the above-described problems. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,975 to Elliott, a method and means are described for conditioning a floor and increasing its coefficient of friction for use in ballroom dancing or for gymnasium activities. The formulation to increase the frictional coefficient of a floor coating includes 75 parts by volume mineral spirits, 20 parts by volume raw linseed oil, 2 parts by volume petroleum jelly, 2 parts by volume light petroleum lubricating oil, and 1 part by volume cotton seed oil.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,749,508 and 4,877,459 to Cockrell, et al, acidic floor cleaning compositions are employed to improve the coefficient of static friction of floors, especially quarry tile, in environments conducive to the buildup of slippery-when-wet films. These compositions comprise (a) a first acidic component such as citric, isocitric, tartaric, maleic mono-hydroxyacetic, acetic or gluconic acid, (b) a second acidic component selected from sulfamic acid, phosphoric acid, maleic acid, sodium bisulfate, sodium bisulfite, an organic sulfonic acid, an organic phophonic acid, an organic ester of sulfuric acid, and an organic ester of phosphoric acid, (c) a buffering salt of a weak acid such as sodium acid pyrophosphate, monosodium phosphate, sodium acetate, and sodium citrate, (d) sodium alkylnaphthalene sulfonate and sodium xylene sulfonate, and a surfactant. The above composition is essentially free of hydrofluoric and glutaric acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,188 to Micek et al. is directed to an anti-slip composition. The composition comprises a major amount of sodium bicarbonate and a minor amount of a coefficient friction improving agent which is a substantially water insoluble inorganic abrasive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,657 to Ainslie describes an anti-skid coating composition. This coating consists essentially of a binder composition and an aggregate such as walnut shells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,168 to Holt is an acid-based cleaner for cleaning and treating tile, limestone-based cement and concrete and similar surfaces to maintain a slip-resistant surface, and to harden and strengthen the grout or cement and make it more resistant to penetration by salt and other deleterious chemicals. The cleaner comprises an aqueous solution of hydrofluoric acid, phosphoric acid, and a surface active or wetting agent. However, HF is toxic and an extreme hazard to the user.